onto the Night Show
by Mocha MintCocoa
Summary: Title says it all! It's all up to him for the Night Show... After he comes back! Mukuro's b'day fic, 6918! Sequel to the Last Time we Do it— :D


And let's see now... –sigh- here I am with more crack. My mood has decreased lately... I can't wait until I'm 21...! –sigh-

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUKURO-SAN!** *cheers*

Yes, I considered this as a birthday fic for Mukuro. And this is a sequel to "the Last Time we do It", that was Hibari's birthday fic, too! ^o^ Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this fic. And a few CDs. Nothing more *wails*

This fic is dedicated for all of my recently friends in dA ; **ZeRamen**, **Kajune**, **Sjokolade**, and **Luise-Meyrink**. They deserve this. Really. XD

Nb: When I open the this morning, I can found an answer which is completely (nearly) the same with this fic O_o I can swear I already start this fic days ago, long before that question was answered! ;A; LUISE-SAN! BEAR WITH ME! *wails*

* * *

—onto the Night Show

xx

xx

* * *

He didn't come back that night.

Hibari grunted under his breath, muttered something that only himself and the wind knew. He pulled his jacket tighter, and then turned back to his car, driving back to the mansion.

_Stupid, pervert illusionist._

Xx

Mukuro coughed silently, spitting the blood out as he cursed under his breath. "Fuck," he muttered, casting the last illusion that made his enemy finally fell to the ground with a thud. "Because of you, Kyouya would be very mad at me now."

He sighed, limping back towards his car and dropped himself on the driver seat. Wincing as he held his bloody hands on the steering wheel, forcing himself to keep himself concious, he began driving back to the airport.

To Japan.

Xx

The night was quiet and hot for the peak of summer, and Hibari decided to wear his usual yukata to sleep. He dried his hair as he began tying his obi, sighing as he did so. Tossing the now wet towel into the basket, he dropped himself on his futon, thinking.

_Why isn't he coming back at time?_

The question kept running and running over his mind as he did the paperwork the entire day. He kept spilling his tea, and Chrome kept catching him blank-faced all day. Tsuna's hyper intuition said that something is wrong—no, something is REALLY wrong—with his usually fierce Cloud guardian.

But he spared his life much and didn't bother himself to tell Hibari about it.

_Why?_ He asked to himself, yawned as he did so. Glancing to the wall clock hanging on his room, it's nearly twelve o' clock. He had never slept this late usually.

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, he rested his head on the soft pillow and soon, he was brought into a deep sleep.

Xx

Tsuna was trying very hard to stay awake in his working room—the papers are still stacking and demanded to be signed as soon as possible, and he still have work to do. His Mist guardian hasn't come back from the mission he gave him a month ago—and he had to contact him as soon as he can. Oh, my. Tsuna rubbed his pained temples, sipping another cup of coffee as he picked up his pen, signing again.

"My, my, Vongola, how diligent you are."

Tsuna nearly jumped off his comfortable chair, choking on his coffee. That voice... "Muku—"

"Ssh, be quiet, they're asleep already," Mukuro shushed the Decimo, limping quite badly towards Tsuna and dropped himself on the sofa in the Decimo's working room, staining it with blood as he did so. "Well, it took me longer than I expected," he chuckled dryly, looked exhausted. "Kyouya would be very mad at me now."

"Umh... I think so, Mukuro," Tsuna sighed, running his fingers on his hair and rubbed his nose awkwardly. It's been ten years already, but Tsuna hasn't used to be around the illusionist. "Hibari-san... He's quite furious, I think...?"

Mukuro sighed. "Yeah, I bet he is. By the way, I'm already here, back then..." he smirked towards Tsuna. "Care to help me for something, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Xx

Hibari felt the pain sickly crunching his skull. He couldn't sleep well last night, kept dreaming about a hand, the caresses he longed for a month just came back... Red, as red as the blood...

He entered the bathroom, taking a hot steam shower to relief the pain in his head. At least, a bit. It's six o' clock in the morning already and he didn't realize he had already slept for more than 6 hours.

He stayed at his room the entire day, biting all people who has come to visit him—included Kusakabe, his right-hand (if that is necessary). At the end of the evening, his stomach began to rumble in protest from the lack of food. Hibari cursed under his breath before he stood up, slid the door open and peeked outside, and then when he spotted that there's no one in the corridor, he began walking towards the dining hall.

_Stupid illusionist better pay for this,_ he muttered under his breath. He strode along the corridor, which is—oddly—quiet, and when he reached the dining hall, he opened the door—

Xx

"Hey, it's Hibari-san!" Chrome was the first one who noticed the presence of the Cloud guardian. "Boss! It's Hibari-san here!"

"What happened?" Hibari asked back, dumbfounded. The pain in his head intensified as he saw the bright lights being turned on, as there was a party in the mansion. No one told him about this! If he knew this would happen, he'd surely sent Kusakabe to take him some food!

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna finally approached him, dressed very nicely in a black tuxedo. "Come, we've been waiting for you, Hibari-san!" he said, as he pulled the still confused Cloud guardian through the crowds.

Hibari blinked several times when they reached the end of the dining hall.

There, on the couch, Rokudo Mukuro, also dressed in black tuxedo, sitting nicely and holding a glass of—is it red wine?—on his hand.

"Oya! If it isn't Kyouya," Mukuro cheered happily, standing up upon spotting Tsuna and Hibari. "Don't you miss me, dear?" he smirked.

Hibari's expression darkened. In a second the wine glass shattered, the red liquid staining his yukata and the white shirt Mukuro wore underneath. He glared as the dining hall became silent. Tsuna stood nailed on the spot, unable to do anything upon witnessing the scene.

"Why did you come back?" Hibari barked, raising his tonfas. "I'm going to bite you to death."

Mukuro chuckled, avoiding every attack Hibari gave him to. "Why, don't you like my surprise?" he smirked evilly when Hibari launched another attack, vanishing himself before reappearing behind the furious Cloud, holding both of his hands and twisted them so that the tonfas fell of his grasp.

"What do you want?" Hibari muttered, struggling to be freed as Mukuro held both of his wrists together in one hand.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled. "Be quite, Kyouya, don't you remember that today is my birthday, hm?"

"That didn't answer my question, bastard," Hibari hissed. "What do you—" he stopped in an instant when a red box was shoved on his face.

"What I want, Kyouya," the illusionist smiled when he felt all the people in the dining hall were watching them. "Is to open this box and showed what you should give for my birthday present."

Mukuro loosened his grasp on Hibari's hand as the Cloud curiously taking the small box with care, as he was afraid that the illusionist was currently toying around with him. Slowly, but surely, he raised his hand to opened the box.

Tsuna gulped.

Chrome blushed.

The other guests were peeking curiously, some were blushing.

"...What's this?" Hibari glared at the blue-haired illusionist when he saw the thing in the box.

There, simply sat two golden rings, decorated with a shiny, sparkling diamond. A symbol of Cloud and Mist were carved on both of it.

Mukuro smiled, almost gently. "Dear Kyouya, I want something to be my present today," he announced, smiling yet his face was serious. He took the box from Hibari's hand and kneeled in front of the Cloud guardian. "Would you be my forever life bride, Hibari Kyouya?"

The guests gasped quitely upon hearing Mukuro's confession. Chrome almost blushed very red and Tsuna could hear his own heartbeat, afraid that Hibari would freaked out and destroyed the whole mansion.

Silence.

"W-What?" Hibari nervously said, stepping backwards slightly. "Wh-What kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke, Hibari-san," Tsuna finally able to find his own voice again. "Mukuro had already planned this before he went for the mission..." he blushed. "I just don't know how to tell you about that."

Hibari's eyes narrowed before he turned again, looking into the mismatched eyes. He blushed.

"Last month you gave me horror films for my birthday—and you still want to give me a heart attack at your own birthday?" Hibari sighed.

Mukuro smiled. "If you accepted my proposal, it'll be a very nice present for me, of course."

Hibari held out his right hand, shoving it in front of the male Mist guardian's nose, blushed a little.

"Well?" Mukuro smirked again, glancing at his lover.

"Make it quick, you stupid, idiot illusionist," Hibari blushed. Mukuro nodded as he grabbed the offered hand, picking the slightly smaller ring and put it in the Cloud's ring finger and kissed it as the guests cheered, congratulating the new bride.

"I hate you so much, you know," Hibari mumbled when he was on Mukuro embrace, smiling so slightly.

Mukuro chuckled. "I love you so much too, Kyouya," he excused himself and Hibari before walking out of the crowded dining hall, carrying Hibari bridal-style. "Now, what would you give me for my present, hmm, love?"

The Cloud smirked. "Well, first we'll get rid of this complicated suit..." he tugged on Mukuro's black tuxedo, loosening the buttons.

Mukuro let out a sly smirk. "And shall we have a nice shower first, love?" he pulled Hibari's yukata a bit, revealing his pale shoulders and covered it with his mouth, sucking slightly, earning a quiet gasp from the Cloud.

"Yes, it shall be," Hibari's flushed face gave him a smirk. "And we'll go with our 'Night Show'."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled. "Yes, our first 'Night Show'."

* * *

end's Note: Well! This is a sequel to the Last Time we Do it, which I posted a month ago, for Hibari's birthday fic! *grins* This shall be a very nice birthday fic for Mukuro-sama, don't you think? 3

R&R and let me know how you think about this fic! 3


End file.
